From Out The Gates of Hell
by Yanagi-wa
Summary: Heero is in trouble, his suit is damaged, he's drifting in space. What's he thinking, will he survive?


Disclaimer: I don't own GW nor any of the characters in it I just borrowed them for a while

rating: R

content: hint of citrus

From Out the Gates of Hell

Heero awoke with a groan. {Damn it, Duo is gonna spank me til I can't sit.} [No he's not. I'm dead for sure this time. He's gonna be so mad]

{Lesse' I got no power, air's almost gone, tracer inoperative, com limited to local. I'm so fucked. I wish Duo would come} [He's not coming. They can't find me without something to lock onto and my shining personality isn't cutting it]

{I wonder if Duo will find me in hell. That's where I'm going sure as I'm sitting here} [You knew what you are long ago] {I'm what I was made to be. I am the Perfect Solder} [Mission: Stay Alive Until Found] {Good mission. But how?}

Mission Statement: Stay Alive

1) Conserve air:

A) no talking; not a problem, no one to talk to.

{Miss Duo's constant prattling. Never admit it to him. But his cheerful jabbering makes me smile in my heart; when it isn't driving me to distraction.}

2) Conserve energy:

a) turn off all non vital systems

{Someone explain to me where Duo gets all that energy. I never saw anyone move so much. He's always jittering, dancing, bouncing. That ridiculous braid bouncing against his ass; Duo's ass so tight, round, firm, beautiful. So always in motion. Duo's ass.............}

Wake up, Baka. Got to sleep now and it really is all over.

3) Control drift:

a) Not possible. I'm without power. I'm gonna drift into that black hole. It's small but it'll eat me without noticing. The locals have even named it . . . what was that name . . . it's not like me to forget.

Duo, I'm sorry. Sorry, I've been mean to you. Sorry, for all the times I stayed on my computer when you wanted me. Sorry, I won't get to have you pound me into the mattress and tell me I'm a real tight ass. You Baka.

That hair, that damn, stupid braid. It's ridiculous; someone could grab it and use it to control him. For about a tenth of a second. Then I'll kill what's left of them after he gets done. It's so beautiful; soft, silky, it covers us both like a blanket. I love his hair. I love to wash it, comb it, brush it till it shines and braid it. But not too tight. I can't believe he's so tender headed.

Attract Attention:

Shining . . . shining . . . what about shining?

Some Perfect Solder; little bad air an' brain falls out. Duo . . . smarter than he acts. Lots smarter . . . wha' . . . shin . . . Shinigami . . . yeah . . . NO . . . Shining, Blinking. Think you, think.

If I can adjust my angle and start a slow rotation around both axes. Coordinates; need coordinates. Fire that attitude adjuster and this one. Duo, LOOK. Please.

I'm so tired. Fall asleep in Duo's arms; he'll hold me and tell me I'm a pain and spank me for getting myself in this mess. Then he'll cuddle me and we'll sleep tangled up in his braid.

Duo's POV

"Quatre, there!" Duo read off coordinates "Its Hero. I'd recognize Wing anywhere. We better get there quick. He's drifting"

The four undamaged Gundams headed straight for the fifth drifting suit.

"Heero, come in, Herro if you've died on me I'm gonna . . . "

"What sp . . . e. Shi . . . gam., Co . . . get . . . I'm alm . . . to that bla . . . ole. I... got . . . power and com is failing fast. Duo, do you read me?"

"Yeah, we read you. Your transmission was breaking up but we've got you now. I'm coming Heero. Don't you die on me you Baka."

Duo positioned Deathsythe behind Wing while Quatre and Trowa took him in tow.

"Heero, this is Quatre. Do you have enough air? What's your CO concentration?"

"Not good. I'm just about up. It's . . . I can't see the gages."

"Damn it. We've got to get him somewhere now. Pick up won't get here in time. Shit!" Wu Fei wracked his brain, trying to dredge up coordinates for an E-type planet within range.

"Got It. Transmitting coordinates . . . now."

All five Gundams made it to a safe landing. Four worried comrades pulled Heero from his damaged suit and got him to the ground. A quick examination showed that Heero had; as usual, managed to break at least one bone, lose an amazing amount of blood and survive.

"Damn it. Hero, I'm gonna chain you to a bed for at least a week." Duo held Heero gently, while Trowa and Quatre applied the necessary bandages and splints.

"I'm sorry. I'll do better next time. Don't be mad at me. There shouldn't have . . . "

"Shut up Idiot."

Heero decided it was too much trouble to argue with Duo. He was right even if he'd never admit it. "You found me. Thanks. I though that black hole had me. It's got a name, what was it?"

Trowa looked up from setting up camp. "The locals call it the Gates of Hell."

Duo hugged Heero to his chest, rocking him gently. "I will snatch thy soul from out the gates of hell; I will hold it close to mine til the end of time."

Where this came from I have no idea. I was listening to Peter Frampton and it jumped up and bit me in the ass.

So here it is for what it's worth. Read and Review. Don't bother to flame me. I'm fire proof


End file.
